breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Albuquerque DEA Field Office
The Albuquerque DEA Field Office is the DEA's headquarters for Albuquerque District and is part of the El Paso Division. History Season 2 Hank Schrader questions Jesse, Wendy and Hector Salamanca after the shooting of Tuco Salamanca, Tio empties his bowels and relieves himself in his wheelchair mid-interrogation so as to insult Hank. Tio is an "old school gangbang Mexican", Gomez tells Hank—he won't help the Feds under any circumstances. Hank's colleagues throw him a party to congratulate him for busting Tuco and hand him a Tuco's glittering dental grill, set inside a lucite cube. Praising Hank for his sharklike qualities, George Merkert gives him a promotion to the Tri-State Border Interdiction Task Force. He'll now be splitting his time between El Paso and Albuquerque. On the elevator down to a congratulatory lunch, Hank suffers a panic attack, and struggles to breathe. After returning from El Paso, pulling himself together, Hank returns to the Albuquerque office, greeting his colleagues with an enthusiastic "Honey, I'm home!" George Merkert introduces Hank to three local businessmen, one of whom is Gustavo Fring of Los Pollos Hermanos. Noticing Walt's photo on Hank's donation jar, Gus asks if Walt is an agent. Hank explains that Walt is his brother-in-law and that he is fighting lung cancer. "That's a rough one," Gus says as he slips a donation in the jar. Season 3 Following Hank's barroom brawl, Gomez tells Hank the ASAC wants to see him. As far as their boss knows, the suspects attacked Hank while Gomez was outside, calling for backup. Gomez tells Hank that he didn't mention in his report "that you left your gun under the seat before you went back inside." When Hank's final RV lead hits a dead end, he asks his secretary Janice to check again with the DMV to see if any RVs were overlooked during their first search. At the farewell party for Gomez, Hank banters with his partner, then turns serious and hands him a statuette of Jesus Malverde, the patron saint of drug dealers. "Know your enemy and all," says Hank, echoing Vanco, one of the agents ambushed in Mexico. Janice tells Hank that the DMV found an additional RV. Its registration wasn't renewed, but the vehicle was never reported as non-operational, destroyed or stolen. After the destruction of the RV, Hank makes a statement about what happened at the junkyard, but pleads the Fifth when it comes to his actions at Jesse's house. One of the detectives informs Hank that Jesse is filing charges. Hank, leaving the office, meets Marie Schrader on the elevator. She holds Hank as he sobs on the ride down, but they compose themselves before the doors open. Season 4 Hank meets with Steven Gomez and ASAC George Merkert. He describes Gale Boetticher and his murder, hypothesizes that Gale is Heisenberg's former cook and takes them through a series of steps that led him to believe that Gus Fring is the head of a huge methamphetamine empire. Merkert suggests that Hank is "really reaching." Hank concedes that he thought so too at first. But presents the fingerprints he matched from Gale's apartment to Gus. At the DEA office, after requesting to be taken there, Hector spells out "S-U-C-K-M-Y" and "F-U-C-" before Hank calls the meeting off and sends Hector back to the nursing home. Tyrus Kitt, who is keeping an eye on Hank, sees Hector being loaded into the bus. Season 5 Hank Schrader, Steven Gomez, and George Merkert meet with several Madrigal executives, recently flown in from overseas. Hank and Gomez share a drink with Merkert, who has been quietly pushed out of the DEA for his personal relationship with Gustavo Fring and for failing to sniff out Gus' drug empire. Mike Ehrmantraut walks into the DEA offices as Duane Chow, the proprietor of Gus's chemical warehouse, walks out. "You know they talked to me," Chow says nervously. If Mike is unnerved by that news, he doesn't show a hint of it. Steve and Hank interrogate Mike, revealing that they traced the money from Gus' offshore accounts to his granddaughter. Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez go over their diagram of Gus' Drug Empire. They believe Mike is their best lead and agree to follow him. The standing ASAC talks privately to Hank and offers him the position of ASAC for Albuquerque. Hank accepts the job. Walter White visits Hank in his new ASAC office. During their brief conversation, Walt breaks down in tears, telling his brother-in-law that Skyler White no longer loves him and thinks he is a bad father. Uncomfortable with displays of emotion, Hank quickly excuses himself to get a cup of coffee and to give Walt some space (as Walt anticipated Hank would react). Walt seizes the opportunity to plant a transmitter in Hank's computer and a receiver in a family picture on his desk. Walt returns to the office a few weeks later to visit Hank and breaks down again. As before, Hank quickly excuses himself to get a cup of coffee and to give Walt some space. Walt takes the chance to remove the bug from Hank's picture and computer. Hank calls in to work briefly, but then perturbed by his investigation into Walt, leaves the office for the day. After hiding out for months, Walt calls the DEA office in Albuquerque and asks to speak with the agent in charge of the Walter White case, when the receptionist asks who is calling, Walt gives his true name and leaves the phone off the hook so they can trace the call and send police to arrest him. Gallery DEA Exterior.png|Sign outside the building DEA Foyer.png|The foyer with the address and DEA seal visible Merkert Schrader Gomez Fring meeting.png|A meeting room Hector at DEA.png|Another meeting room 5x2_Madrigal_board.png|The board room Ep-5-2.jpg|Hank's former office BB-Episode-510-Main-590.jpg|The ASAC's office 5x4 Fifty-One (05).png|The layout room Cradock Marine.png|Presentation inside the ASAC's office Trivia Production *Filming locations used for the Albuquerque DEA Field Office include: **The foyer and 9th floor offices of the Simms Building at 400 Gold Ave SW, Albuquerque, NM 87102 **Offices of the NewMexico Bank & Trust building at 320 Gold Ave SW, Albuquerque, NM 87102 es:Oficinas de la DEA Category:Locations Category:Government Buildings Category:Offices